1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to water sample collecting devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Water sampler rosettes are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,339,417 and 3,489,012. Such rosettes comprise a holder and a plurality of water-collecting containers disposed therearound in a circular arrangement. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,570 discloses a single-water sampling device which, although not adapted for a rosette, is of interest in that it shows the use of ball valves and keys for rotating the same.
Applicant, through his wholly owned corporation, has sold rosettes similar to that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,489,012, but being modified to include water-collecting containers having ball valves similar to those in U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,570.